


Different

by Redskybluecherry



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Luffy Being Luffy, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: You didn’t even know if he understood what things such as love – romantic love, that is – or attraction were or meant. In fact, you were pretty sure Luffy had only ever been attracted to food.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just some harmless, self-indulgent fluff for everyone's favourite cinnamon roll.

You weren’t a first-timer when it came to developing feelings for someone. Although your lifestyle hadn’t left much room for long-lasting relationships thus far, there had been the occassional crush or – _more or less_ – romantic encounter here and then.  
  
But all those times, the people you’d been involved with had been more experienced than you. It had felt natural, had given you a sense of security, to let someone else take the lead and just let yourself fall into feelings you couldn’t even begin to understand.  
  
This time, however, things weren’t quite as easy for you. Because the object of your affection wasn’t just less experienced than you, no. You didn’t even know if he understood what things such as love – romantic love, that is – or attraction _were_ or _meant_. In fact, you were pretty sure Luffy had only ever been attracted to food.  
  
Needless to say, you were in a bit of a predicament.   
  
You’d joined the strawhats a few months ago, and even though most of the time had been spent fending off enemies, surviving the chaotic times of the day referred to as “dinner” and getting to know everyone, you still hadn’t been able to keep from crushing on your cheerful captain.  
  
Even though most women might have preferred more serious guys like Zoro, or charmers like Sanji, to you, Luffy was one of the most fascinating people you’d ever met. He never failed to put a smile on your face (or, on occasion, make you facepalm), he was always there when you truly needed help, and the way he interacted with the crew as a whole showed you there was a more serious, strong-willed and mature side beneath his mirthful exterior.  
  
For a few weeks now, you’d contemplated telling Luffy about your feelings. Or rather, thought about whether you should tell him _at all_. In all likelihood, he just wouldn’t understand what you’d be trying to say. And even if he did, was Luffy even capable of love in a non-platonic way? Would someone like him, who had such big aspirations in life, even be interested in something as trivial as your feelings?  
  
Steadily racking your brains wasn’t just emotionally exhausting, others had also begun to notice how you were lost in thought for increasing periods of time.  
  
“(Y/N), why don’t you just tell him already? This brooding isn’t going to solve anything, is it?” Robin asked you while looking up from behind her book, a kind smile on her face.  
  
“I know that. I do. But what if I’ll embarrass myself? I mean… Luffy doesn’t-“  
  
“Have any idea what’s going on? Yeah, tell me something I don’t know” Nami chimed in, giggling before taking your hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. “(Y/N), it’s clear that he likes you. You’re the only person I’ve ever seen him willingly share his meat with. He probably has no idea what it means, but if you’re not going to make a move, he sure as hell won’t!”  
  
Both of them were right, you knew that. Maybe it was time to put your insecurities aside and finally tell him how you felt.  
  
_What’s the worst that could happen?_  
  
Luffy could laugh at me as if I was the silly one. Sanji could go ballistic and try to kill Luffy for rejecting me. Franky could potentially start crying and write a sad song about the whole ordeal and proceed to sing it for days on end. Nami, Robin and Zoro could start pitying me and see me as pathetic. Brook could ask me about my pan– oh yeah, he always does that anyway.  
  
A short, yet painful flick against your forehead brought you back to reality.  
  
“Ow!” you cried out while Nami and Robin giggled.  
“Sorry (Y/N), but you were spacing out again” Nami explained. “Now come follow us, because I have a plan.”  
“Wait, what plan?!” you asked, terrified of the mischievous look on Nami’s face, but the two of them had already grabbed your arms and started dragging you inside the ship.  
  
  
_A little while later…_  
  
Luffy was sitting on his usual spot, the figurehead of the Sunny, when you nervously called out his name. He instantly turned around, a bright smile on his face, as usual.  
  
“Oh, (Y/N)!” before he could say anything more, he started sniffing the air. “You smell like food! Awesome!” He instantly hopped down to land right in front of you, seemingly excited.  
“I- uhm” you began nervously, before remembering what Nami and Robin had told you. Taking a deep breath while gathering all of your confidence, you started again. “I made this for you” you said before revealing a tray of meat previously hidden behind your back. “I hope you like it, Captain”.  
  
The smile on Luffy’s face immediately widened. “For me? Ohhhhh, that’s awesome! YUM! Thank you, (Y/N), you’re the best!” he quickly snatched the tray from your hands before sitting down to eat, wasting no time.  
  
You tried your best not to blush at his words while taking a seat beside him, watching him enjoy what you’d prepared. Nami had come up with the idea of using food as a warm-up of some sorts, and Sanji – after a few minutes spent persuading him with sugar-coated words and the use of your _female charms_ – had helped with the execution. At first, he’d refused, since he wanted no part in “ruining your innocence for someone other than himself” as he’d worded it. Thankfully, Nami and Robin had helped you win him over.  
  
Sooner rather than later, Luffy had finished eating, a satisfied expression on his face. “That was delicious! Thank you so much, (Y/N)!”  
  
“You’re welcome, Luffy. In fact, I have something else for you” you said, trying to keep your hands busy to cover up your nervousness.  
“Something else? Is it more food?” he asked enthusiastically.  
“No, it’s… something… _different_. But hopefully you’ll like it, too. You’ll just have to close your eyes.”  
  
Luffy tilted his head in confusion. “Different? Eh, ok. But it better be nice, shishishi" he said before closing eyes.  
Taking a deep breath, you took one last look at Luffy’s face before leaning in and brushing your lips against his.  
  
It wasn’t a deep kiss, just a peck, since you certainly didn’t want to force yourself on him. But despite that, your heart started beating faster and your face surely turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
After a moment, you pulled back, and just a second later, Luffy opened his eyes, immediately eyeing you curiously as if he was wondering about something. It certainly didn’t calm your racing heart.  
“Luffy, if you-“  
  
_He was kissing you._  
  
Before you’d been able to finish your sentence, Luffy had quickly pulled you back to him, pressing his lips against yours, like you had before. There was no finesse or experience to it, but that didn’t stop you from melting right on the spot.  
  
After a few seconds, he pulled back, smiling widely at you.  
“You’re right, (Y/N). It’s different from food. But it’s just as nice!” He said proudly, as if he’d discovered something no one else had known about beforehand. You couldn’t help but mirror his expression, the uncertainty and anxiouesness of the past few weeks now finally behind you, replaced by warmth and happiness.  
  
“Alright, (Y/N), I want to do this everyday from now on!” Luffy proclaimed, the smile never leaving his face and just the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
  
You giggled.  
  
“Aye aye, Captain.”  
  
  
  
**\- Somewhere else on the ship –**  
  
“The purity of my beautiful (Y/N)-chan is tainted forever. How am I ever going to endure this torment?”  
  
“Sanji-kun, would you mind bringing us some more drinks?”  
  
“NAMI-SWAAAAN, ROBIN-CHWAAAAN, OF COURSE, RIGHT AWAY <3!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading.<3


End file.
